Perfect Cell Vs Giorno Giovanna
by ThotPatrolJotaro
Summary: Just a short story to keep you guys entertained while I make a very long story for DBS: Broly reaction. This is heavily inspired by DevilArtemis's "Perfect Cell Vs.", so be sure to check him out. He's a very hilarious and entertaining Youtuber who voice acted Perfect Cell. I highly recommended that you check his videos out. Have fun!


**Cell and DBZ/DBS belonged to DevilArtemis and Akira Toriyama.**

**Giorno Giovanna and the Passione gang belonged to Araki Hirohiko.**

In the middle of nowhere, there is a marble platform with four spikes around the large, square stage. There stood the muscular bug monster with a handsome face and jawline. His name is Cell, but he preferred to be called "Perfect Cell" because of his perfect and final form. He stood waiting on the arena that he had created for the event. Only 6 days left until the Cell Games begin. The Cell Games is like a tournament, similar to the World Martial Arts Tournament, however with a few changes. Instead of a 1v1 or Team vs. Team like any other tournament, the rules apply that it's Team vs. 1. 1 being Cell. The team will send out one team member to fight Cell, and if the said team member was defeated, another team member will take their place. And then another, and another, and... Well, you get the idea. If Cell has defeated any remaining members and/or forfeit the match, then Cell will blow up the planet Earth, destroying all Earthlings and a few aliens, like a Saiyan or a Namekian, that lived there. However, while waiting for May 26 to come, he has encountered a VERY weird and bizarre people. First is a tribe of Ugandan Knuckles that won't stop asking him if he knows the way. Then, he encountered Zarbon who, once was a loyal member of the Frieza Force, has turn into semen-covered, moaning manslut/faggot who would molest every male that he caught sight of, mainly Cell. How is he resurrected, I don't know. Then, he met a frog Muppet named "Kermit", and they became best friend and do all sort of fun, like doing cocaine, seeking out hot anime waifus, talk about how Gohan is a little piece of shit, and making dank memes. Last (but not all), he met another Saiyan named Shallot, who is associated with Kaggy/KaggyFilms, likes to say "Ah ha, I'm Game!/Gay!", and is made a joke to laugh at like Yamcha or Raditz.

Cell: Well, it appears that no weirdos are anywhere here. I guess it's my time off. Maybe I should go on PornHub and jerk off.

Cell was about to get out his phone that he stolen from the phone store (and blown it up afterwards) when he spotted 15 years old boy with a skinny but muscular structure, a yellow hair with three holes in front and a ponytail at the back, wearing a pink suit with a heart-shape open window on the chest and zipper going down, two blue ladybugs hung at both of the nipple sides and one at his waist level, and purple leather shoes.

?: Sei il signor Perfect Cell? **(Are you Mr. Perfect Cell?)**

Cell didn't understand what the boy is saying?

Cell: Um... What?

?: È Muda ripetere la stessa domanda, quindi lo dirò ancora una volta: sei tu conosciuto come Perfect Cell? **(It's useless to repeat the same question, so I'll say this once again: Are you the one known as Perfect Cell?)**

Cell: I don't speak spaghetti, boy.

?: Very well, then. I'll speak English then. Are you Perfect Cell?

Cell: Yes, I am. Who are you, a LGBTQ European fag who came from the Gay Bar?

Giorno: My name is Giorno Giovanna, and I'm the boss of Passione, an organized mafia hailed from Italy. And I have a dream.

Cell: A deam? Like what, making pizza rolls? (Snickers loud enough to hear)

Giorno: To take you down. For all the lives that you've sucked and devoured for power, I'll have you crawled on the cold, hard ground begging for mercy.

Cell laughs at the threat.

Cell: Suck my dick, bitch!

Giorno: (Glares intensely) **I'm about to.** (Licks his licks slowly)

Cell: o_o Nani?!

Suddenly, Cell was tackled to the ground by the mafia boss.

Without them noticing, a turtle with a key lodged in it was sitting at a tree near the arena, when a 17 years old boy who looked and dressed like a girl with a orange bandana on his head, appeared outside of the turtle. He wanted to see if Giorno was okay. He peeked behind the tree, only to wish that he didn't see what was going on. He sees the back side of Giorno on his knees as his head is bobbing up and down on the waist level of Cell lying on his back as he cries Kaggy's name to call 911 or FBI since he's 6 years old.

?: *0* **AUGH?!**

Then, a voice came from the turtle, or rather, inside of the turtle.

?: Narancia, are you okay? Is Giorno injured?

Narancia stammered.

Narancia: Oh, I... Umm... I got dust in my eyes! I can't see properly!

Narancia, back against the tree, is trying desperately to erase the memory, but it is burned in his brain as Cell screamed as he was getting his dick sucked on by the Enemy Stand User.

**To Be Continued**** I \ I /**

_Author's note: This is a short story to keep you entertained while I'm working on the story for the DBS: Broly reaction. Sorry if it's taking long, so accept this as an apology for taking so long to make a story. It's not so easy to make one so far, so it'll take a while. Hope you'd enjoy this._


End file.
